


i think: how long do we have?

by unhookingstarswithoutpermission



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Come Cry With Me, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhookingstarswithoutpermission/pseuds/unhookingstarswithoutpermission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You think,<br/>we need more time.<br/><i>You think,<br/>this is how it ends when gods and humans meet.</i><br/>It's not fair.<br/><i>Nothing's ever fair!</i>"</p>
<p>or, the one with eight bullets and so much to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think: how long do we have?

**Author's Note:**

> I had already published this, if it sounds familiar that's why, but I have made some changes and decided to delete the old one.  
> Grantaire's thoughts are written in italic, Enjolras' are normal.  
> (Kudos if you get the references to The Song Of Achilles)

_**I think: how long do we have?** _

 

**One.**

You think,

how foolish have I been

_not to join him sooner_

not to understand him sooner.

You think,

death is not as terrible as I expected it

_I've never expected death to be terrible_

_just_

_not this warm._

You think,

how can I fix this

_I need something to hold onto_

I do not want to leave his side

_I do not want to leave his side._

 

**Two.**

_You think,_

_maybe I won't have to_

_they don't waste time on recognising dead students_

_before throwing them underground._

You think,

I will fall – I can't fall

it's too early

you grab his hand, hope it's enough

You think,

_death is warm_

he is warm.

 

**Three.**

You think,

they're all dead and it's your fault,

you want to panic, you don't have the time.

_You think,_

_this red is too dark for him_

_god, what have we done, we are not even thirty._

You think,

I didn't want it to end this way.

_You think,_

_there are worse way to die, I've seen them._

 

**Four.**

You think,

why didn't he remain hidden?

_You think,_

_has he forgiven me?_

You think,

we need more time.

_You think,_

_this is how it ends when gods and humans meet._

It's not fair.

_Nothing's ever fair!_

 

**Five.**

_It doesn't hurt anymore._

It fades.

You're not sure you can think

any longer.

_You think,_

_I haven't been this lucid in a long time._

You think,

I can't distinguish the shadows anymore

what do I do?

_You fight._

I can't.

 

**Six.**

_You think,_

_Patroclus hasn't survived Achilles_

_I don't see how I could survive_

_you._

You think,

see how successful our whole fight was

to get us dying without glory

for us and for our country.

_It's too late_

I'm no Achilles, sorry to disappoint you

_Don't change the subject._

 

**Seven.**

You think

_it's almost over_

_you think_

they had said death was painless

_they lie, you've always been too naïve_

but was it worth this, in the end

_don't_

what

_you can't make me die for something_

_and then retreat._

 

**Eight.**

But why are you here

_There's no time now to explain_

I've been oblivious, haven't I

_Quite so_

I'm sorry

_You hope,_

maybe we will be joined

_if there's an afterlife_

we can make things right

_we could make things right._

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to receive feedback!  
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://unhookingstarswithoutpermission.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/imonthetardis)!


End file.
